Lindy Harlaown's Bureau Recruitment Song
by Kaijo
Summary: A young Fate Testarossa is undecided about her future. A certain Admiral has a suggestion...


**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**Lindy Harlaown's Bureau Recruitment Song!**

(takes place at the end of A's)

Xx~~*~~xX

"Did she say what she wanted?" Chrono asked, as the trio walked down the corridor of the Asura.

Fate shook her head. "No, she didn't, although I'm worried I didn't do too well on this incident."

Amy smiled and ruffled the young girl's hair as they reached the door to Lindy's office. "I'm sure it's nothing too bad, so cheer up! You did fine."

The door swung open and Lindy smiled as she got up from her desk and came around to them. "Oh, Fate-chan, thanks for coming! I wanted to commend you for the good job you did during this incident."

Amy nudged the younger girl with her elbow, as if to say, "See?" and then took a sit on the side with Chrono, while Lindy guided Fate to sit in the chair across from her desk.

"Thank you, Admiral Lindy," Fate said, relieved, sitting down.

"So, why did you want to see us?" Chrono asked his mother, having a strange, fearful feeling in his gut.

"Well, I wanted to see if Fate had given any thought as to what she wants to do with her life, once her probationary period is over," Lindy replied, turning back to the subject girl.

Fate's head dropped, sounding a bit down and unsure. "I-I'm not sure. I mean, I've never really thought about it... because of my mother, the trial, and this latest incident,"

Lindy's smile widened. "Well, I've told you all about the travel and fringe benefits of staying with the TSAB. And the pay and hours are great, too! And if that's not enough...." She hit a couple of buttons on her desk.

Chrono paled as different colored lights filled the room to the tune of music starting, and a shiny ball lowered from the ceiling. [She wouldn't....]

All three stared in surprise as Lindy stood, mic in hand...

_Young mage, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young mage, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young mage, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy._

Young mage, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young mage, where your magic can grow.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

It's fun to stay with the T-S-A-B,  
_It's fun to stay with the T-S-A-B.  
__  
Don't matter if you've got ponytails or curls,  
You can hang out with all the girls ..._

It's fun to stay with the T-S-A-B,  
It's fun to stay with the T-S-A-B. 

_You won't be alone, you'll have a place to call home,_

_You will no longer need to roam..._

Chrono buried his face in his hand, absently wondering exactly how his mother managed to make a "B" with her body...

_Young mage, are you listening to me?  
I said, young mage, what do you want to be?  
I said, young mage, you can make real your dreams.  
But you've got to know this one thing!_

No mage does it all by herself.  
I said, young mage, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the T-S-A-B.

_They can help you, I guarantee._

It's fun to stay with the T-S-A-B,  
It's fun to stay with the T-S-A-B.

Don't matter if you've got ponytails or curls,  
You can hang out with all the girls ...

It's fun to stay with the T-S-A-B,  
It's fun to stay with the T-S-A-B.

You won't be alone, you'll have a place to call home,

_You will no longer need to roam..._

Chrono risked peeking out from from behind his fingers, noticing Fate hypnotically watching three large monitors behind Lindy, showcasing a number of mages helping and rescuing people, and being cheered by the populace.__

Young mage, I was once in your place.

_My husband, was blown up out in space,  
I felt no one cared if I were alive._

_I wondered how I would survive..._

_That's when someone came up to me,  
And said, young mage, take a walk up the street.  
It's a place there called the T-S-A-B._

_They can help you a lot for free.  
__  
__It's fun to stay with the T-S-A-B,  
It's fun to stay with the T-S-A-B._

Don't matter if you've got ponytails or curls,  
You can hang out with all the girls ...

T-S-A-B  
It's fun to stay at the T-S-A-B  
_Young mage, young mage there's no need to feel down  
Young mage, young mage pick yourself off the ground_

T-S-A-B  
then just go to the T-S-A-B  
young mage, young mage I was once in your shoes  
young mage, young mage I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
T-S-A-B

Multi-colored smoke exploded behind her as a "Join the TSAB!" banner unfurled above, and confetti rained down.

"So, what do you think?" Lindy asked, smiling, hand outstretched.

Fate blinked, nearly expressionless. "... I think I want to join the TSAB..."

"Excellent choice!" the musical Admiral declared, taking Fate's hand and guiding her to the desk. "There are just some forms to fill out...."

Chrono groaned, his face in his hands, never before having been this embarrassed. [It's official; she's spent too much time on Earth and in those kareoke bars.]

A voice next to him hummed and sang softly. "It's fun to stay with the TSAB..."

"AMY!" Chrono barked.

She was taken aback. "What? It's catchy!"

Xx~~*~~xX

Author's notes:

And now you know the real reason why Fate joined... Well, it was either this, or the "Yvey eht Nioj" song from the Simpsons episode...

This all came to me when I read a transcript of a sound stage, where Lindy came across as an over-eager recruiter. Even though this is humor, it scares me to think she could actually do this...

Xx~~*~~xX

Bonus ending:

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Fate asked as the pair walked the snowy street.

"Well, I haven't quite decided, but I am probably heading in the same direction as you," Nanoha replied after a moment.

Fate grabbed her hand excitedly. "I really think you should come with me and listen to what Admiral Lindy has to say!"


End file.
